


Pink Popcorn

by FrkAnn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Cuddles, Drinking, Fluff and Humor, Hand Jobs, Humor, Kissing, Lace Panties, Lapdance, Lingerie, M/M, Pink Panties, Porn Video, Sex Toys, Shaving, Smut, Stockings, Stripping, Teasing, Undressing, Vibrators, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrkAnn/pseuds/FrkAnn
Summary: Baekhyun gifts Sehun an arousal self care kit - panties, a vibrator, a razor, and shaving cream - as a joke for his birthday. He doesn't expect him to actually use any of it on himself and send a video. A story where pink is naughtier than you think.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: exo'rotic round three





	Pink Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ekzxo (2870)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2870/gifts).



> I want to say thank you to the mods running this fest and to the person who submitted this prompt. I had a lot of fun doing this, really! I hope you will love my pink boys and smile while reading. And if you're having popcorn as a snack, please be careful so you don't choke on them. 
> 
> You are making my pink heart flutter if you let me know you enjoyed my story. Comments are higly appreciated.

Two blocks more and they would be home. Baekhyun giggled at how they had managed to walk in the wrong direction from the pub and crashed into Sehun, who stopped way to quickly for Baekhyun’s taste, especially when alcohol was a part of the equation. When his friend didn’t move, staring at whatever had caught his eye at two in the morning, Baekhyun did what he knew worked. 

“Ouch! You bit me!” 

Sehun jumped to the side, patting his arm dramatically. “What was that for anyway?” 

“What are you staring at? I want to go home”, whined Baekhyun. “Ooo” He finally managed to focus his eyes and tilted his head curiously when he saw what kind of window Sehun had stopped in front of. 

“You like panties?” he smirked, slowly leaning in, mouth open and ready for another friendly chew. Sehun flipped him off. “Shut it” 

“But you’re sort of gay. Who would you be buying those for anyway?” Baekhyun admired tiny and see through pieces of clothing hugging plastic butts and boobies in the window. 

“I’m not gayer than you are.” Sehun snorted offended and pulled his friend by the hood. “Come on! I’m hungry” That worked as a code for Baekhyun to snap back. “No, no no no. You’re not cooking. Remember the mess I had to clean up last time?” 

“Fine. I’ll just munch my instant noodles without boiling water” 

Baekhyun mentally face palmed, a drunk Sehun was one thing to deal with, and a drunk and grumpy Sehun was too much, even to him. “Hey you!” Baekhyun grabbed him by his waist, sneaked under his arm until they were walking side by side, glued together. 

“Me what?” 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. Grumpy friend was still clingy friend. “It’s your birthday coming up. Let me be you party planner. Please!” He made the puppy eyes he had in his files and crossed his fingers. Sehun loved birthdays. 

“Maybe” 

Baekhyun pushed open their door and shoved Sehun into the hall. “You’re only turning 25 once. Let me throw you a perfect party!” 

“Fine! On one condition” 

Baekhyun’s mind was already picturing balloons and organizing snacks. “Yes?” 

“Make me some food. I’m hungry” 

*** 

Baekhyun stopped spinning his chair when Sehun plopped down in the one next to him, water dripping from damp hair into a fluffy towel draped around his neck. The mirror in front of them had been covered up, but Baekhyun saw and smiled widely at the first look of his friend’s new hair colour. 

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this” Sehun pouted, something was up, he could feel it. “I can’t believe you haven’t done this before!” Baekhyun clapped his hands and had a few more spins in the chair but stilled it and straightened his back when the hairdresser returned. 

A bit of blow drying and styling later, the man admired his work, ruffled and smoothed it some more before he turned Sehun to face Baekhyun. “Now? Is the boyfriend happy with my work?” 

Both boys stiffened and Baekhyun quickly stated the fact everyone should know “Were friends, best friends, NOT boyfriends”. Sehun followed up with the even more obvious fact. “I’m not gay!” 

The hairdresser rolled his eyes, “And I’m as straight as the Tower of Pisa.”   
Baekhyun giggled. The hairdresser continued to style the cotton candy pink in front of him with elegant fingers, nails all done with tiny crystals on. He was tall and muscular, eyeliner framing his eyes sharply and a rainbow coloured heart-pin on his shirt. He was the best one in town when it came to colours and drastic changes like this. Baekhyun had done his research. 

“What?” Sehun looked between the two in front of him, confused. “Nothing” Baekhyun waved the question away with a shrug of his shoulders and jumped to the important part. “Ready for the big reveal?” In one smooth pull he removed the lining covering the mirror, gave Sehun’s chair a proper spin accompanied by a “Ta-daaa” 

Baekhyun loved the vibrant colour on his friend, beamed beside him in the mirror as if it was his own work and not some over payed hair stylist’s work. “You like it?” 

Sehun hid his face in his hands and whined, loudly. “Pink? Why?” Baekhyun leaned down to smell the soft hair, then leaned his chin on Sehun’s shoulder and smiled just as brightly as before, both boys' pink hair blending. “It’s not pink, it’s more like red, just softer and you’re matching the birthday theme. You’re pastel and fluffy like all the sweets and strawberry milkshake we’re going to serve” He finished his tiny speech with placing a smacking smooch on his friend’s cheek, before standing up and turning to the artist. “He’s perfect. Now, how much was it?” 

While paying and making sure the man knew just how happy Baekhyun was with his work, he could tell someone was checking out his new look in the mirror. That Pisa-tower-straight friend actually smiled at his reflection. Baekhyun knew it. Sehun was going to love his new style, and his party. 

*** 

Getting everything done was a mess. Baekhyun wasn’t /that/ organized in the first place, and he was balancing what Sehun got to know about and what would be surprises. Like his present, safely stored away behind boxes of food on the top shelf in the kitchen. Sehun was going to kill him for what’s inside it, and that was how a perfect best friend gift should be, awkward, but fun and useful. And then there were balloons, decorations, drinks and food. 

This better be the best birthday party ever. Their shared apartment smelled of sugar and popcorn. Baekhyun didn’t even know pink popcorn was a thing, until this week, and now everything smelled of it. The fridge he had filled with all sorts of colourful drinks, no one would go home thirsty tonight. 

He admired their place for a moment. Rainbows and unicorns, pink and sparkly balloons, pastels and glitter, it was ready and perfect for his very best friend. Only the best for the best boy, and Sehun would never ever had let him go crazy like this if he had known all the details. 

Happy with finally feeling on top of the situation, he pulled out the big square box filled with yummy cupcakes. He had ordered them himself and picked them up on his way home this afternoon, fresh from the oven, vanilla cupcakes with strawberry filling, rainbow icing and /it’s a girl/ written on a tiny heart on top of each cake. Baekhyun panicked, smacked the lid down. This couldn’t be true. 

After a few deep breaths, he opened the box slowly. They were still there, 12 cupcakes with a beautiful swirl of sparkly frosting and heart on top. Baekhyun knew he had pushed it, this would ruin it all, no way if Sehun would find this funny. 

The bakery answered on the fourth ring but that wasn’t helping. They were about to close for the night and all they could offer was a whole lot of “we’re so so sorry” and a discount on his next order. Apparently, someone had mixed up two orders. He really had one choice only, to get his fingers dirty. 

Chanyeol answered his phone immediately but laughed too much. Jongin did too, but he was busy picking his outfit for tonight. Luckily, Kyungsoo had time to spare and promised to show up early with a box of strawberries. Hearts would have to go, strawberries on, best plan ever. 

Baekhyun licked icing off his fingers and threw the last couple of hearts away just in time for Kyungsoo and the strawberries to arrive. Sehun wouldn’t be home in another thirty minutes and his confidence grew again. Best party fixer ever, fixing the perfect party for the cutest boy. He ignored Kyungsoo’s giggles when checking out the trash and instead teased. “Jongin is coming too, he didn’t have to work tonight after all”. The blush on Kyungsoo’s cheeks wasn’t possible to hide, even with the scarf he still was wearing. 

Baekhyun smirked, the best partyfixer AND matchmaker, that was what he was. 

*** 

“Happy birthday to you” resounded in the small living room, eight friends singing their hearts out for the birthday boy, currently on top of a chair in the middle of the room. Pink was a good look on him, Baekhyun thought, and even three drinks into the party, he could tell the birthday boy was enjoying everything, first shocks from entering the cotton candy crazy apartment cooling down. 

“Happy birthday dear Sehun-ah" The song ended in loudly cheering, the centrepiece himself making a show, hyped by excited clapping. Baekhyun held out the plate with cupcakes, a candle lit on the one in the middle. Everyone stilled for Sehun to make his wish and blow the candle. 

“Where’s the hearts? I thought you said...” Jongin was bad at tipsy-whispering and both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun hushed him. Baekhyun quickly scanned the room to see if anyone heard him, but no one seemed to notice, not even Chanyeol. He had something else on his mind anyway. Jongin giggled and sealed his lips with his fingers, as if they were a zipper. 

“Presents - presents -presents” Chanyeol clapped his hands and shouted impatiently, the big boy loved birthdays more than the others combined. Now he was ready with an empty bottle in hand in the middle of the room, ordering the rest to go get their presents. Spin the bottle – birthday edition was up. 

Sehun made the first spin and Baekhyun downed his drink. He really liked his present but felt slightly worried about his friend opening it in front of everyone. When the bottle pointed at Minseok in the first round, Baekhyun quickly sneaked out to grab another drink. He brought with him a few more too, passed them around in the circle. If people were tipsy enough, it would be funny anyhow. 

This far the presents had been practical shit to make fun of him being the last one turning 25, like Sehun would start cooking just because he was one year older. Baekhyun chuckled, then choked on his drink along with most of the others as Sehun unwrapped a sparkly fleshlight gifted by Jongin, a male butt version. Sehun blushed fiercely while Jongin eagerly helped him unwrap it, grabbed Sehun’s hand and shoved the toy onto two of Sehun’s fingers. Baekhyun laughed so hard he fell over. He did make a mental note to check out that pornstar on the box later though. It was one of Sehun’s favourites Jongin announced cockily while pumping the toy up and down on Sehun’s fingers, until the birthday boy wrestled his arm lose and kicked Jongin and the toy away. 

Baekhyun was still lying on the floor, clutching his stomach while Sehun unwrapped the next gift, a bit on the vary side of excited. Luckily, Chanyeol’s customized beanie and hoodie calmed the crowd down. Sehun pulled the large hoodie on immediately and hid his warm cheeks inside the hood and Baekhyun managed to stop laughing and sit up straight again. 

Junmyeon gifted him a check to get free bubble tea the whole next month at Sehun’s favourite café, and with that the boy was cooled down to his own self, widely grinning at the sweet gift. Baekhyun felt the need to have yet another drink, but there wasn’t time. His present was the only one left. 

The last drink he had downed hit his head as he stood up and walked over to greet his friend, giggles on the verge of being snorts. Sehun grabbed his shoulders and looked him in the eyes, or he tried to. “You good?” Baekhyun grinned his widest drunk grin and handed him the present. “I’m fine. Here! Happy birthday” He lost his balance a little when Sehun let go of his shoulders but pulled it off with an experienced grab of a broad back and a friendly bite in the soft flesh of a biceps. 

Chanyeol came to Sehun’s rescue and lifted the drunk puppy away from his chewing toy. “Hey Baekhyun, let the boy open his present” 

Baekhyun flopped down on his stomach, propped his head up on his hands and wiggled his feet, curiously waiting for his present to be opened, this was the fun part. 

It took forever for the box to be properly opened and you could hear a smirk spreading around the room as Sehun pulled out several items from underneath crinkly tissue paper. First a razor and a bottle of shaving foam, then the cutest vibrator Baekhyun had ever seen, pink and sparkly. How it didn’t have Sehun’s name on it was unacceptable, but Baekhyun had bought it anyway. Chanyeol grabbed the vibrator to have a closer look. Then, last, but not least, Sehun held up some very pink, very see through panties. Sehun’s gaze quickly met Baekhyun’s and his neck turned pink when Baekhyun winked. Bingo! 

Minseok whistled “I never knew stuff like that were on your list” Then bumped Kyungsoo’s arm. “Did you know?” Kyungsoo just shook his head. Chanyeol had woken up the vibrator and now it was jumping around on the floor, until Sehun grabbed it, turned it off and stuffed it back into the box. “It’s mine. Don’t break my things” He pouted, and then ended up laughing. 

“Mmmm... It smells of flowers” Junmyeon held an open shaving foam bottle in his hands, smelled it as if it was an expensive perfume and had people taking turn smelling his wrist. “Don’t use my stuff” Sehun grabbed the can from his friend and put it back in the box next to the vibrator. 

“You think this will fit Sehun?” Jongdae held up the panties, examining it. “It’s just for fun” Baekhyun didn’t want them to believe he had done research on that, and besides, it was for fun only. If Sehun wanted to try it, it wasn’t any of his business. 

Jongin jumped up on his feet, snapped the pink laces out of Jongdae’s hands and pulled it up outside his jeans. “They fit” He wriggled his ass, presented his panty-covered butt right in front of a suddenly red-faced Kyungsoo. “So stretchy and comfy” Jongin let his hands roam the fabric, seductively pulling at the edge. Everyone was hyping the dancer in the middle, Sehun too. 

“If it can fit me outside my jeans, of course it will fit Sehun!” Jongin made another spin and ended up halfway on top of Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, pink butt up in the air. 

“It’s not the buttocks that won’t fit in it” Baekhyun realized a little too late how he had said the words aloud. He didn’t dare meet Sehun’s gaze, but copied the others cheering. It was just for fun after all, and they were having a good time. 

*** 

Baekhyun stuffed another handful of pink, now gooey, popcorn into his mouth. Sehun was draped across Junmyeon and Baekhyun on the couch, face up and tongue out to catch popcorn dropped on the way to Baekhyun’s mouth. The party had slowed down, Chanyeol was having a creative moment with the guitar in the corner, Kyungsoo and Jongin had left an hour ago, together. Jongdae hummed along to Chanyeol’s weird melody while Minseok was busy picking up bottles and cleaning around the sleepy gang. It wasn’t even his apartment. Baekhyun was /not/ going to comment on that. 

Junmyeon slid out from underneath Sehun’s legs at some point, leaving the two friends alone on the couch. Baekhyun lazily threaded his fingers through Sehun’s pink hair, the gentle treatment making the birthday boy closing his eyes, relaxing. “Thank you for an amazing party” Sehun mumbled. 

“You liked it?” Baekhyun scratched his scalp and enjoyed the way Sehun shivered. “It was perfect. And so was your gift” Sehun rolled over on his side and made himself more comfortable, using Baekhyun’s thigh as his pillow.   
“You know it’s just for fun! I’m not expecting you to use it or anything” Baekhyun leaned over his friend, grabbed another handful of popcorn to stuff into his mouth. 

“You’re not curious about how they will fit or not?” Sehun giggled drowsily but rolled over on his back again, squinting his eyes up at Baekhyun. “I mean, you said they wouldn’t fit, but do we know that for sure if I don’t try them on?” 

Baekhyun inhaled one popcorn into the wrong pipe and started coughing. He pushed Sehun off of his lap and reached for the closest drink he could get and downed it with a grim face. When he had stopped coughing, he dried tears from his eyes and stared at his friend, challenging. “I bet they don’t fit, but if they do, I want a picture!” 

Now betting wasn’t something new between the boys and Sehun took Baekhyun’s hand. “Deal! And if they don’t, then you’ll try them on.” Baekhyun was too tipsy to realize what he agreed on and shook Sehun’s hand. “Deal” 

Hysterical laughter from the kitchen sobered up Baekhyun for a moment. “Oh my God! /It’s a girl/ What are these things?” Both Chanyeol and Jongdae ran to see what Minseok had found, not that Chanyeol didn’t already know. Baekhyun sighed. With one heavy hand on Sehun’s chest, he ordered him “Stay!” 

“What are you guys doing in my trash anyway?” shouted Baekhyun. “Leftovers are in the fridge” Sehun giggled where he was obediently waiting in Baekhyun’s lap. “What is it in our trash?” 

“Now that’s a funny story. I’ll tell you later” 

Sehun was too sleepy to care about trash or giggly friends, eyelids heavy and limbs boneless. Baekhyun panicked a little under his weight. “Hey guys! Come help me get the birthday boy to bed. The baby is getting too heavy and I can’t move” Sehun snorted to disagree once but then he was out. 

*** 

Monday was back to reality, Baekhyun still pulling with him a fling of hangover. Sunday they had slept through, more or less, and in the evening Sehun had gone to see his family. They wanted to celebrate their best boy too. 

Baekhyun was up to his elbows in new shirts and sweaters waiting to be nicely folded and presented in the store. It wasn’t the most fun part of the week, standing alone in the storeroom, folding t-shirts and damping shirts to make them look pretty on their hanger, today it fit him perfectly. No need to put on a selling smile for a lot of boxes and hangers. 

His phone vibrated in his pocket, and in there, no one looked angrily at him for checking it out. The picture was a bit blurry and it took him a moment to understand what it was. 

“Are you shaving your legs?” [send] Since when had Sehun started shaving his legs? 

Another picture ticked in, long legs, foam and /the/ pink razor very visible. “I’m testing my birthday present” 

Baekhyun typed back a short “Be careful! Don’t cut yourself” and left the phone on a chair while he dug into another box of shirts. 

The phone wasn’t quiet for a long time, and it was hard to ignore it. One last peek and then work, Baekhyun told himself. 

“My legs aren’t the only areas I've shaved” 

Baekhyun dropped the sharp knife in his hand, had to jump to the side to not hit his own feet. 

“Uhm... okay. Be careful, okay?” 

Sehun’s pout was popping out of the phone in the next text. “Didn’t you want to know if the present fit?” 

Oh crap! The bet. Baekhyun’s cheeks heated up. “Sure. Ha ha” 

The phone was quiet after that and even if Baekhyun saw the potential in overthinking the situation, he was too busy unpacking and carrying clothes into the store. That’s why he was completely unprepared when the phone buzzed again while he had his ass plastered into the glass, trying to get clothes onto a stubborn plastic mannequin, and it was Sehun’s ass covered in pink laces that filled his screen. 

Before he knew it, he was standing with one arm in his hand, watching the doll fall, the first one flipping down three more on its way to the floor. With his phone in one hand and an arm in the other, he stood like frozen in the window, waiting for the yelling to start. On the floor inside the window a heap of plastic limbs and fancy clothes was a mess, both his colleagues and the few customers, currently in the shop, laughed widely. 

“Do you need a break?” Yixing looked at him with stern but worried eyes. “What happened?” 

“Yeah, a break could be good” Slowly he stepped down from the window and awkwardly placed the arm he was holding, on top of all the other body parts. “Ten minutes, is that okay? I promise I will clean it up. I just need some water and fresh air.” He nodded towards the door. His boss nodded gently. “Ten minutes it is. I will shorten your lunchbreak tomorrow.” 

Baekhyun rounded a corner and unlocked his phone again, the picture enlightens his screen. Pink elastics fit perfect over Sehun’s round cheeks and something stirred in the bottom of his stomach. After some thinking and a rather long internal pep talk, he sent a reply. 

“That’s just your ass! Everyone knew that would fit in it” His heart did weird flips while waiting for a reply. 

“You want a picture of the front? Greedy I see! Can you handle it?” 

Baekhyun laughed. If he could handle it? He could handle anything. “Bring it on” [send]. 

Immediately another pic filled his screen and maybe he wasn’t that good at handling it after all. The pic was a close up- mirror selfie of Sehun’s neatly shaved crotch and impressive dick organized inside the elastics. Caption: “I think it fits perfectly. I won!” 

Baekhyun nearly tripped over his own feet as he returned to Yixing’s store, and he owed his boss for understanding something was off, or up perhaps, Baekhyun wasn’t completely sure what was going on. He spent the rest of his day in the storeroom, unpacking boxes, occasionally checking his phone and the last saved pictures. Sehun hadn’t been soft, and that thought haunted him until the shop was closing and the group chat started talking about dinner. 

*** 

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were waiting in their regular restaurant. Sehun and Jongin had promised to show up too, and Baekhyun had a feeling the reason Kyungsoo had been eager for once, was because Jongin had a rare opening in his busy schedule. When thinking about it, it could have been easier to get Kyungsoo to spill any tea if Jongin wasn’t there. Still, a blushing Kyungsoo wasn’t too bad either. 

Baekhyun straightened his back and squared his shoulders when the final two arrived. It worked for a while, until his eyes landed on Sehun’s plump ass and he couldn’t stop his curious brain from trying to figure out whether Sehun was wearing the pink underwear or not. Those cheeks had a beautiful shape today, could it be? He shook his head and made room for his friend to slide in next to him. There was something in that smile today and Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel there was a wiggle of brows on the guy next to him when he removed his phone from the table and stuffed it deep in his pocket. 

It was nothing but a bet, he tried reminding his brain of between mouthfuls of pizza. Sehun had played along with his joke and now his stomach did stupid things when thinking of those pictures. Baekhyun stiffened when Sehun’s big hand landed on his knee under the table. “Are you okay? You seem a bit off.” Baekhyun played it cool, he was awesome at cool. “I think I’m still a bit hangover”   
  
“Nothing happened at work?” 

Baekhyun wanted to punch his friend, so badly. Those worried puppy eyes and that knowing hand on his knee and fuck him. 

“Jongin! You left the party early, didn’t you? What happened?” Baekhyun kicked Jongin’s leg under the table and shrugged off Sehun’s hand. He heard Sehun’s “Nice move” on his left and elbowed his friend quickly and sharply in the ribs. “I’ll kick your butt later” Baekhyun whispered and blushed as badly as Kyungsoo did from Jongin’s descriptions of what happened after they left, when Sehun replied with a quiet “I’d like that”. 

*** 

Sehun and Baekhyun walked back home together. It was one of those things that came from sharing an apartment, along with fighting over who ate the last chocolate bar or who’s the messier one. Tonight it was a bit awkward saying goodbye to the rest of their friends before crossing the street and rounding the first corner. Something pink had been in the air all day, at least on Baekhyun’s retinas and Sehun was dying to know about it, it seemed. 

“Are you sure nothing happened at work?” Sehun grabbed Baekhyun's shoulders, pulled the smaller close. 

“Work was just fine” Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders. “But you happened on my phone and I need to replace the mannequin I broke when I fell down from the window” 

“You fell down?” Sehun let go of Baekhyun and instead stopped in front of him. “You okay? Not hurt in any way?” Baekhyun laughed. Sehun could be such a dramatic kid and he rolled his eyes. “Not hurt, but I won’t easily forget what you look like in pink.” Now Sehun had to laugh too. “Okay, good. I mean... you’re not hurt at least.” They fell back to walking and for a minute, it was quiet between them. 

“Did you like it though?” Sehun nudged Baekhyun again, stepped a bit closer.   
  
“At least now I don’t have to try them on. Maybe I was the one winning after all.” This wasn’t too bad. They could be their usual light and funny about this. Baekhyun smiled. He liked light and funny. 

“I think I won” Sehun contradicted. “The panties are elegant and soft and I like them” Baekhyun couldn’t help but drop his gaze to the curve of Sehun’s ass. A flash of bravery hit him. “Did you enjoy the rest of the gift too?” 

“Are you serious? You want to know?” Sehun spoke loudly enough for a group of teenagers to turn around, staring. Baekhyun hushed him. Sehun slammed a hand in front of his mouth, whispered through his hand “Do you want to know if I tried everything?” 

When out of reach for anyone else to hear, Baekhyun stopped chewing his lip “You looked pretty in the panties” 

“Not what I asked!”   
Sehun pulled Baekhyun around a corner and trapped him between his big frame and the concrete wall. Baekhyun squared his shoulders and met his friend’s gaze, challenging. “I dare you to try everything I gifted you!” 

“But I have”   
“Prove it” 

Sehun pushed closer, dipped down close enough for Baekhyun to feel the warmth of his breath in his ear. “You want me to film it. Is that it?” He stepped back and gave Baekhyun some more room to think. Baekhyun absolutely did not have a quick glance down to admire the not so invisible bulge in the front of Sehun’s tight pants. “You would never!” 

They both hunched forward, doubled over from laughter. What were they doing? 

Baekhyun got his breath back first and pulled his friend by his arm out from the small alley and back onto the main road. Sehun couldn’t stop giggling and somehow that made everything less awkward than Baekhyun had expected it to be. They were just joking around. Best friends making silly jokes, that’s all. 

*** 

At least that was what he thought until his phone vibrated. “Are you ready to lose?” 

Baekhyun stared at his phone. With his head still trying to figure out where he stepped wrong with that one customer who didn’t buy the suit in the end anyway, and one hand busy locking the door, he quickly typed back “I never lose”. Then when his feet hit the pavement, he added “Anything you want for dinner? I'm getting takeout myself. Feel like sharing a pizza?” 

A new message loaded, taking its time and Baekhyun decided to grab a pizza for two anyway. If Sehun didn’t want it, he could always save the leftovers for tomorrow. 

He sat down by the window while waiting for the pizza, room filled with smell of crispy crust and melted cheese. Lunch had been a rush and his stomach growled impatiently. 

The message from Sehun finally loaded and he opened the file, a two minutes long film. Baekhyun was ready to push play but stopped himself when his squinting eyes recognized Sehun’s bed. He swallowed. 

“What exactly am I losing? Is this public safe?” he typed with shaky fingers. 

“Remember the dare? And no, I don’t think so” 

“THE dare?” 

“THE dare! The rest of your present enjoyed” 

Baekhyun stared at the words and licked his lips. He had a quick glance around the empty restaurant. It wasn’t a place for people to sit down anyway, most customers made their orders by phone and stepped by to pick up their food. He pulled out his earphones and tested them by playing a random clip on YouTube. Angling himself away from the counter, casually leaning on the wall, knees up on the small bench, he had one final glance around the room. 

Then he pressed play. 

Sehun’s room filled the small screen, music playing in the background. Baekhyun closed his eyes for a moment and tried to focus on the song, he knew that one but couldn’t remember the name. His eyes flung open as he heard other sounds too. 

Opening this in public had been the wrong move. 

As Sehun’s lower back filled the screen, the rim of a familiar pink item appeared, just visible in the screen, Baekhyun slid down a little more, hiding his flushed cheeks. Turning it off would be a lot less awkward, but his willpower wasn’t close to strong enough. 

Pink laces were slowly pulled down over pale skin, hips angling, and the camera had a perfect zoom for catching a dripping hole, pink and lose, already prepped and ready for more. Baekhyun caught his brain being disappointed when Sehun’s fleshy dick wasn’t visible in the frame. How it was probably standing tall, dark and leaking, didn’t hit his brain until the pink vibrator buzzed its way into his senses, overpowering the soft Oh-la la la in the background. 

Sehun’s long fingers gripped tightly around the toy and pushed it into the warm hole, slow and steady. Then back out and with a twist of his wrist, Sehun shoved the toy back in. Baekhyun clasped a hand over his mouth to hide the gasp that was about to leave his body. 

When a dark moan from the clip gave his arms goose bumps, he realized he was a hundred percent sure he was going to watch all of it, in public. When it stopped, he took a deep breath and quickly closed the clip. This was something for later. Absolutely something he had to watch again in private. 

He stared into the air for a moment and pushed play again. 

Sehun’s moans made his pants tighten and he shamelessly licked his lips while staring at the vibrator disappearing in the hole, in and out a few times before Sehun pushed it all the way in and turned the vibrations up a notch. A faint buzzing could be heard over music and Sehun’s heavy breathing. 

“Are you okay?” The pizza boy was standing in front of him with a square white box in his arms. “You didn’t hear me calling for you, your order is done.” He smiled brightly and Baekhyun slowly lowered the hand covering his mouth and sat up straight. “Uhm, sorry, I had music on and...” He didn’t dare look up but stumbled up on his feet, quickly pocketing his phone and earphones and thanked whichever spirit had talked him into wearing an oversized hoodie on top of his working outfit today. “Thank you so much.” 

Baekhyun grabbed the pizza, bowed politely and hurried out the door, welcoming chilled air on his face. 

From the depth of his pocket, the phone buzzed again. He prayed for it not to be another clip. Baekhyun wasn’t sure he could take that on an empty stomach. Not that he didn’t want more, it was just that seeing Sehun like that did stuff to him, rearranged his insides and turned his brain to mush, and he had to face him in a few minutes. 

“Pizza sounds good!”   
Baekhyun laughed aloud in the middle of the street. Not long ago Sehun’s cheeks had been spread out on his screen, and now he agreed on pizza as if nothing had happened. He didn’t know a single guy as teasing as Sehun could be, or as silly. 

“You at home?” It was a simple question and it made his breath still while waiting for a respond. 

“Do you want me to be home?” 

Fuck him. What was the answer to that? Baekhyun cursed at the sky. So, what if he wanted Sehun to be at home, if they were going to share a pizza, that would be practical at least. It was just that now there was a video swimming around in his brain, and Sehun knew that very well. 

“Maybe. Are you home?” 

“I studied a new dance routine” 

“That’s not a yes. You’re learning three new routines every week for your classes.” 

“I’m at home.” 

Baekhyun rushed across the street when the green popped up, home was just around the corner and the pizza should still be acceptable warm. Oh man, how he longed for a piece of the spicy, greasy and cheesy treasure inside the box. 

“I wanted to show you my new routine, maybe you could give me a little feedback on it?” 

Baekhyun smiled, balanced the box on one hand and typed back “Of course. I’m no dancer, but anything for you. Pizza first though.” 

Pizza wasn’t scolding hot, allowing the boys to dig into it with no hesitation. Sehun had started a TV-show already and it covered for what Baekhyun fared could have been awkward silence in the house. While Baekhyun felt full and drowsy, it was very clear that Sehun was not. He couldn’t sit still on the couch and as soon as Baekhyun sat up, facing him, he clicked away the show. 

“Uhm... I was thinking...” Sehun blushed a little, chewed on his lip, searching for words, or courage. “You ready to judge my dance or too tired?” 

“I’m good. Bring it on” Baekhyun rolled his neck and tried making an encouraging smile with his sleepy face.   
  
Sehun’s face lit up in a wide grin, while the tip of his ears turned pink. He stood up, pushed furniture around and finally placed a chair in the middle of the cleared floor. “If you could sit there?” He pointed at the chair. “I’ll be right back” 

Sehun slipped out of the room and Baekhyun pulled his half-dead body up from soft cushions. He felt awkward sitting down alone in the middle of the room. They hadn’t talked about the clip either. He swallowed at the thought of the clip, he hadn’t expected to enjoy it that much. 

Sehun was an awesome dancer though, and Baekhyun didn’t mind watching him dance, never had, never could. He secretly loved the way Sehun’s long limbs moved so elegantly and sharp at the same time. It was fascinating. 

Someone flipped the light switch, dimmed the room. Music started softly. It was /that/ song, he recognised it. Baekhyun turned around to see if he could see his friend, because he knew what Sehun had done while playing that song earlier. A shiver ran down his spine, expectations of what to expect exploding. 

Sehun was there the next second, behind his back, hands gripping tight on his shoulders. “Did you watch the clip I sent you?” Baekhyun nodded eagerly to the dark voice vibrating in his bone. 

“Did you enjoy it?” Strong hands massaged his shoulders firmly, working their way up to his neck. “Mhmmmm-aaaa-hng” The sound stretched out as Sehun hit a sore spot. 

“I need to be sure about this” Sehun’s treatment stopped and Baekhyun held his breath. “Would you like me to show you how much I love your present, right here, right now?” 

Baekhyun cleared his throat, tried to turn around, but he was held in place by strong hands. “I...“ Baekhyun tasted his words once more. “I’d love to see you dance for me.” He loved watching Sehun dance, just bring it on already. “And you looked very pretty in that clip” He hoped that was confirmation enough. He needed to see what Sehun had in store for him, like now. 

“Good. Don’t move then” Sehun let go of him and music filled the room. Baekhyun gripped tightly onto the chair and licked his lips. He hadn’t expected an evening like this, and he was more than okay with it. 

Sehun had changed clothes, this wasn’t what he had been wearing while having dinner. His silhouette loomed in front of Baekhyun, wearing a white button-down shirt and light blue jeans, both fitted. When Sehun squared his shoulders, Baekhyun could swear the buttons were about to pop. At this point, he didn’t even feel ashamed of wanting said shirt to tear open. 

His movements were elegant but sharp, wavy and sensual, following the music perfectly. It took Baekhyun a few body rolls to notice, but suddenly the jeans were hanging lose on Sehun’s hips, buttons undone one at the time. Baekhyun inhaled sharply when he saw what had been hidden underneath. 

Sehun moved closer, so very close, rolling his hips, once, twice. Smoothly he had moved around and with those long legs and Baekhyun seated, that meant... Ooooo... Sehun dropped his jeans to the floor, pushing his lace-covered ass up in Baekhyun’s face. Fuck. 

Jeans were kicked away and Baekhyun dug his fingernails into the chair. The white shirt floated around Sehun’s moving body, revealing smooth skin and shiny pink. Shirt had to go, Baekhyun’s thirsty brain demanded it. 

Sehun spread his legs and slowly sat down on Baekhyun’s lap, hands on his shirt, slowly unbuttoning it, not stopping until only one single button was left and Baekhyun had a hard time looking his friend in the eyes. There were other places he rather let his gaze linger right now, like the long slim waist or broad chest. 

Having a gorgeous dancer in his lap, dressed in panties and a fluttering shirt, made his insides boil. Baekhyun let out a load moan, steam had to get out one way and Sehun grinned widely down at him. He threw one arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders and cupped his chin in the other, held him in place and forced him to look at him. “Am I doing okay? Anything you’d like to change?” 

He leaned back a little and let both hands run through Baekhyun’s pink hair, scratching nails making Baekhyun shiver top to toe. Baekhyun blinked rapidly, tried to line up enough brain cells to form real words. “You’re not done yet, are you?” 

Sehun laughed and linked his hands together behind Baekhyun’s neck. “I can promise you, I’m not” 

With hands secured, he leaned back and rolled his hips against Baekhyun’s clothed stomach. The shirt parted and lace didn’t cover much, Baekhyun noticed. Sehun might fit inside the panties when relaxed, now his dick was pushing its way up from the elegant fabric, a dark red tip squeezed between white skin and pink elastics, occasionally hid under the white shirt. 

His lap felt cold and empty for about two and a half second when Sehun suddenly stood back up, turned around and leaned down to grab his own ankles. The shirt slid down, pooling around his neck and miles of soft, sweaty skin made Baekhyun’s fingertips tingle. He needed to touch more than anything in the world, had to feel if that skin was as warm at it smelled, if the panties were as tight as they looked, but he gripped tighter onto the chair and rolled his own hips to the rhythm. 

Sehun was a born dancer and he put on the best show Baekhyun had even seen. He hadn’t touched the dancing body once and yet his dick was begging for attention inside his pants, slowly staining his underpants, one drop after another. When Sehun rolled back up and straddled his lap again, a plump, beautiful ass pushed into Baekhyun’s crotch. It didn’t exactly help on the situation. 

Baekhyun gasped. “This is unfair. You’re way too good at this” 

Panic hit him when Sehun stood up without a word. Fuck, fuck, fuck, he wanted this. This was awesome. “Wait!” He called for Sehun, terrified he had ruined whatever this was or could be. Sehun slowly turned around and leaned down, cupping Baekhyun’s cheeks in his large hands, leaning their foreheads together. “This isn’t a club you know. I do this because I want to, you can touch if you want.” 

Baekhyun’s hips bucked on reflex, being allowed to touch set his body on fire. Sehun pulled back, stretched his long neck and laughed dryly. “So, what do you say? Help me get out of this shirt?” 

With a firm grip around his shoulders, Sehun sat down in Baekhyun’s lap again, riding his thighs like a pro. 

Baekhyun’s hands felt stiff from how hard he had been gripping on the chair. Sehun noticed how he could hardly untie his fingers and took one hand in his, massaged it gently before he lifted it to his mouth. Without breaking eye contact, he pushed Baekhyun’s thumb in between his lips and sucked on it. He released it with a pop before continuing with the rest, one finger at the time. Baekhyun stared at the place where pink and soft lips swallowed his fingers. 

He was also fumbling with that one single button holding Sehun’s shirt together with his other hand. Frustrated at how it didn’t cooperate, he pushed the shirt down on one shoulder. It wasn’t easy when someone was sucking your fingers and you had your own dick poking their ass. 

When Sehun let go of his hand and the shirt finally fell to the ground, everything outside the room faded. Baekhyun let his hands roam hungrily over powerful pecks, down along Sehun’s slim waist and finally cupping his cheeks. Baekhyun pushed both hands down inside the panties and gripped tightly at the flesh. 

Heated boys lost track of time and speed while grinding on each other, enjoying this new feeling, gripping what they could to maintain balance until Sehun came all over both of them with a growl. 

The long body collapsed in a heap on top of Baekhyun. Sehun rested his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder while pushing his hand down Baekhyun’s pants. Baekhyun shivered from the first soft touch, but quickly forgot about soft and took what Sehun offered him, fucked Sehun’s hand like he had never had a handjob before. He came so hard in his pants and all over Sehun’s hand, he was glad he was sitting down. What a ride. 

A pair of limp bodies slowly pushed up on their feet, giggling shyly now that the heat was gone and music stilled. “Shower?” asked Sehun. 

“You first” Baekhyun waved him away. He needed a moment anyway and slipped into his own room, pants already starting to feel cold and sticky. 

**** 

There was no time for awkward or overthinking when Baekhyun woke up horrified, noticing he had overslept and was very late for work. In a rush he threw on pair of his work jeans and a hoodie, coffee had to wait until lunch. He had messed up enough lately so he lowered his head, ready to apologize when he saw Yixing waiting for him in the store’s staff room. 

“You are late! Great party yesterday, huh?” 

“I’m sorry, I overslept. Won’t happen again.” Baekhyun spoke to the floor, fumbling with his sleeves. 

“It’s okay, I think you needed it, you’ve been acting weird lately. You should fix your hair some before heading out in the store though.” 

“What?” Baekhyun rushed to the nearest mirror, taking in his messy pink mop. He had completely forgot about falling asleep with wet hair. Yixing giggled behind him. “That’s a pretty fucked up hairstyle, I hope he was worth it” 

Baekhyun snapped around, facing his boss, blushing fiercely. “What was worth it?” 

Yixing sighed, “You’re easier to read than any of our customers. You have looked more at your phone lately than at shirts, rushing out the door at closing time. Enjoy the feeling, but please fresh up and be precise from now on.” He tapped the silly expensive watch at his wrist. “And one more thing. Be nice to him” 

That obvious huh? Baekhyun cupped his warm cheeks. Thinking of yesterday made him smile. He knew he had run off to his room last night and that things could be awkward today. It was his job to make sure it wasn’t. He slapped his cheeks a few times to wake up, pulled off the soft hoodie before slipping into a dusty pink button down. Before returning to the store, he had a swing into the restroom, making his hair look representable. 

Day went by in a swirl of customers. His brain worked full speed though, trying to figure out the best way to tell Sehun he loved his dance, and that he, well, maybe could like having a second rehearsal. He kept his phone in the staff room tough, he was lacking focus as it was, no need for extra distractions. 

When lunch rolled around, he quickly excused himself from the store and ran to get his needed coffee, along with a few other things. This had to work. 

Over a bowl of hot ramen and a too strong coffee on the side, he finally took out his phone, ready to text his friend. Sehun hadn’t been texting him, and he understood. This was on him, he ran off, sort of. He typed the first message with shaky fingers. 

“Good morning dancer! I am so sorry I fell asleep last night, you were awesome. I was thinking your dance could need more practice though, there’s always room for improvement. I will happily watch it again” [send] 

He sipped to his drink and made a face at its bitterness. It needed much more milk to taste good, but he desperately needed the caffeine. Three dots popped up on his phone and he forgot about bitter while staring at the screen. 

“Uhm.... You want me to dance for you again?”   
No angry Sehun, which was a good sign. Baekhyun relaxed his shoulders. 

“Yes, how about tonight?” 

“What’s in it for me?”   
  
Baekhyun grinned. This was too easy and he loved it. He peeked into the glossy bag resting by his leg, snapped a blurry pic of tissue wrapper and a logo. 

“Matching garter belt and stockings” [picture attached]   


Sehun took his time and Baekhyun finished his food and had to go back to work. He was starting to panic slightly when it finally buzzed in his pocket. 

“Nice! Maybe you’ll help me try it out properly then?” Baekhyun whined. He didn’t know what they were doing, but he liked it. 

“What’s in it for me?” 

“Ha-ha, well played!” 

He loved that playful side of Sehun and he loved how they were clearly on the same page, naughty but playful, just the way Baekhyun liked it. 

“I’ll suck you off” 

Baekhyun nearly dropped his phone and stumbled into an advertising sign on the street. Oh yes please, but fuck, what? He read the text again and downed the remaining of his bitter and now cold coffee. 

“Deal” 

How he made it through the afternoon at work was a mystery, and Yixing’s knowing look killed him every time, so he avoided looking his way as much as possible. He couldn’t stop smiling though, not when a grumpy customer complained about him picking the wrong size, not when the new assistant messed up with a payment and not even when the roll of receipt paper got stuck in the machine. And in his locker a glossy bag of goodies was waiting. 

*** 

Baekhyun’s heart was beating out of his chest, he had to stop to catch his breath before entering his own apartment. He heard familiar sounds from the living room, Sehun probably too hypnotized by a video game to notice he was there. 

He put away his shoes, had a quick visit to the bathroom to refresh a little and then he hid the precious bag behind his back before walking in. He leaned on the doorframe, watching Sehun for a while, waiting for him to look up. 

“Shit! You are home already... HI!” Long limbs took long enough to get organized for Baekhyun to have a giggle at Sehun’s surprised look. He wasn’t even home early. 

“Hi” He lifted his chin, licked his lips and squared his shoulders. “Yeah, I’m home” 

Sehun turned off his game and threw the controller away, coming over to Baekhyun in a few long strides. He looked like he was going for a hug, but pulled back and rested one hand on the wall next to Baekhyun. It was easy to tell he was dying to see what was behind his back, eyes never meeting Baekhyun’s 

“What’s in the bag?” Sehun was biting his lip, blushing faintly. 

“A treasure” 

“For me? As you promised?” the familiar pout popped up on Sehun’s pretty face and Baekhyun had a hard time not giving him the bag already. 

“Are we really doing this?” Baekhyun waited until Sehun met his gaze, then let it drop to his lower body, clearly checking out his friend. 

“I liked it yesterday, I’ll happily do it again” 

Baekhyun stepped closer, bag still hidden behind his back. Sehun sneaked a hand around his waist, trying to get to the bag, but Baekhyun slapped away his hand. 

“I was wondering” They were standing so close he could hear Sehun’s heart beating. They were both feeling the tension, both holding back, both wanting more. “I was wondering if we are going to include kissing in this too?” Sehun’s arm had been lingering on his hip, but now curled tightly around his waist. “If you would like to” 

Baekhyun grabbed the back of Sehun’s head with his free hand and pulled him down for a kiss, not having time for more teasing. The kiss was hungrily answered, Sehun quickly taking advantage of his height, dominating the kiss. Baekhyun didn’t feel his legs from the moment he had Sehun’s tongue curling around his own. 

Sehun let his arms roam over Baekhyun’s back and he loved it, loved how big and strong the hand felt, how it burned on his skin, made his fingers tingle. 

In one quick move, Sehun had his hand on the bag, pulled it out of Baekhyun’s hand, finished the kiss and ran off with a hysterical laughter and triumphantly “Mine” 

“Sehun!” 

Baekhyun chased his friend through the apartment, over the couch, around the table, trough the small kitchen all the way into Sehun’s room. Both stopped there, chests heaving, grinning widely. 

Without another word, Baekhyun sat down on a chair, crossing his arms in front of him, waiting. Sehun looked a little lost at first, but then that spark was back in his eyes. Slowly he started undressing. T-shirt, sweatpants, socks, one item at the time, neatly folded and put away. Baekhyun stared. 

From the bottom drawer, Sehun pulled out the pink panties and replaced his boxer shorts with them. Baekhyun swallowed. “You may look in the bag now.” He pointed at where it was standing next to the bed. Sehun pulled up matching stockings and a garter belt, followed by a sharp inhale. 

“They’re gorgeous” He let the soft fabric slide between his fingers, admiring it. 

“Put them on?” Baekhyun asked hopefully. 

Sehun sat down on the bed and prepared the stockings, rolled them together, pulled it over the toes and heel and then rolled them all the way up to his thigh. He then slipped into the garter belt, attached the small hooks to the stockings and stood up, made a pose. “What do you think?” 

“Wow!” 

Baekhyun dropped his arms into his lap, admiring the man in front of him. “You are so beautiful”. Sehun smiled shyly but had another spin on the floor. “About time we get some music going” He grabbed his phone and soon music streamed from the speakers. Happy with the result, he moved closer to Baekhyun, rolling his hips in front of him. 

No need to try to hide how hard he was. A bulge in front of Baekhyun’s pants had given him away minutes ago. The way Sehun moved, rolled his torso, was hypnotizing. Baekhyun’s mind took unexpected walks on its own. Imagine how sexy a pair of heels would have been in the end of those oh-so-long legs ... 

He snapped out of his little fantasy as Sehun pulled him up on his legs, jerked him close and kissed him passionately. 

Too much clothes were in the way and Baekhyun struggled to get out of them. Sehun didn’t let go for more than seconds at a time, partly pulling at fabrics, partly kissing any skin revealed. When Baekhyun was down to his shorts, Sehun held on to his shoulders, guiding him where he wanted him. It was time for another lap dance and Baekhyun had never felt more ready. 

Sehun dropped to his knees in front of him. “Up!” Sehun had a firm grip on his final piece of clothing. Baekhyun lifted his hips so his shorts could be pulled off and being naked in front of Sehun suddenly made him feel a little shy. Sehun was tall and broad and his beautiful skin complimented the pink lingerie perfectly. He swallowed dryly as Sehun scratched his nails down his chest, leaving faint marks on his warm skin. 

He pushed up from the floor with the grace of a dancer, elegantly placing one stocking covered foot between Baekhyun’s knees, sliding it closer until the soft fabric sliding along his testicles made Baekhyun’s dick pulse. Sehun’s toes bounced his balls, rolled them around and it felt weirdly hot. Sehun seemed to enjoy it too, his dick already pushing out at the top of the panties. Baekhyun had to admit Sehun had a beautiful cock, one he could love to touch and taste. 

Sehun removed his foot and turned around, bent over completely in front of the chair and rolled up slowly, letting his hands slide up his own legs, thighs and lace covered butt. Baekhyun couldn’t help himself and snapped one garter on the smooth skin. Sehun moaned. What a beautiful sound. 

A few body rolls later he was down back on his knees facing Baekhyun, one hand gripping tightly on each of Baekhyun’s thighs, licking his lips. “This is okay?” Sehun looked up at Baekhyun, pushed his tongue into his cheek a few times, indicating what he wanted to do. He really meant it, he was going to have those pretty lips on his dick any time soon. Baekhyun forced out a “yes please”, pushing his hips forward. He wanted his dick wet more than anything right now. 

Baekhyun’s head fell back and he cursed quietly as his dick slid into a wet and warm mouth. The softness surrounding him, a tongue circling his tip, flicking over his slit, made it hard to breathe already, but he forced his eyes open. He needed to see this, needed to see that beautiful body dressed so pretty for him. Pink was a good look on Sehun in so many ways. 

Sehun worked his head up and down slowly, lips stretched thin around him, perfectly covering his teeth, sucking lightly. Baekhyun dropped one hand to cup Sehun’s cheek and angled his head some. When his dick pushed out a bulge on Sehun’s cheek, he let his thumb caress it. Fuck, that was hot, feeling himself on the inside of smooth skin. Sehun shuddered under him and he was about to lose it himself. 

“Oh my gosh! Sehun, you look so pretty like this. Look at your pretty lips stretched around me, your perfect skin, wearing the beautiful lingerie” Baekhyun dropped Sehun’s cheek, and leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms behind his neck. “Now show me how that pretty mouth works, will you?” 

He wanted to grab Sehun’s fluffy pink hair and shove him down until his cock filled his throat, but this was Sehun’s dance and he let his hands rest behind his head and praised his work instead. 

“You’re so good at this, look at you being pretty for me, making me feel so good. I can’t look away, that’s how pretty you are wearing my gift.” He could tell that worked very well with Sehun. With every praise and worship, Sehun pushed deeper, sucked harder. “Yeah, you can go deeper, I know you can, making me feel so good with your tongue. Ahhhhh” Baekhyun moaned between his short sentences. Loved the way Sehun was speeding up, sucking, drooling, until he shuddered head to toe, making Baekhyun choke on air. 

“Please, can I come on your panties?” Baekhyun breathed quickly from the top of his chest, desperately holding back, wanting to paint those beautiful laces with white. Sehun looked up, gave his tip an extra swirl of his tongue before he popped off and pushed up on his feet. He turned around on wobbly legs and sat down on Baekhyun’s knees, leaned forward so that all of the garter belt and panties were within reach. “Please come on me!” Sehun’s voice was harsh, aroused. 

Baekhyun gave his dick a few strokes, kind of missing the warmth, but the sight in front of him, the idea of staining all the pretty, made him come hard, white ropes hitting both pink laces and blushing skin. 

Sehun didn’t move until Baekhyun pushed at him gently. “Oh Fuck! That was something”   
“You will have to clean them” Sehun stood up, peeling off sticky panties and accessories. Baekhyun stared. “You? You came?” Sehun shrugged his shoulders and lifted one leg up in Baekhyun’s lap. “My brain liked it. Now help me pull off my stockings?” 

When done with one stocking, neatly rolled down and off, Sehun lifted his other leg. Baekhyun smiled so much he had to bite his lip not to start giggling at how cute Sehun was. How the boy came from being praised and now wanted him to do the job. He wasn’t surprised. “If I clean everything up…” He held his breath for a moment. “Do you think we could do this again?” 

“Yeah, it was nice” Sehun fumbled with the hooks on the back of the belt, so Baekhyun gestured for him to turn around. “The kiss part was nice too” Sehun added shyly as Baekhyun loosened the fitted belt and massaged a few red marks gently. 

“I liked that too” Baekhyun pulled at Sehun’s bare hips until he was seated in his lap, sideways, leaned close to smell warm skin on broad shoulders. “How often do you think you could like doing this?” He sunk his teeth gently into one bicep, claiming it, like he had done so many times before. 

“As often as I like to dance, I think” Sehun shrugged off Baekhyun, familiar with being a chewing toy, and turned to face him. Baekhyun loved that playful smile on his face and he loved that he now knew how to make that cocky boy lose it. With one hand in his soft pink hair, he pulled Sehun close and kissed him. “Deal”, he whispered against his lips between kisses. “Every day it is!” 


End file.
